coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9085 (23rd January 2017)
Plot Steve leads a search party with Tim, Robert, Johnny and Kate to look for Michelle. He fears she isn't thinking clearly as she left without her coat or bag. Peter and Nick take Simon to A&E. Peter is embarrassed by his childish behaviour. Dev tells Gemma she doesn't have the authority to hire staff and sacks Cathy. Eileen thinks Phelan is avoiding her and corners him outside the builder's flat. She guilts him into coming home before he's able to get rid of the bloodied carpet. Shona finds Roy sitting contentedly with his model train set while listening to classical music and assumes that he's desperately lonely. Norris and Sean issue Brian with a list of rules he must follow if he's to continue living at No.3. Robert finds Michelle sitting on a bridge over the canal. Simon has a dislocated finger and has it reset. Nick is put out when Simon looks to Peter for comfort, even though he caused the accident. Eileen tells Phelan that he cried "no" in his sleep - she thinks he regrets marrying her. Re-assured that he loves her, she gives him leave to dispose of the carpet. Michelle wants to jump off the bridge to be with Ruairi. Robert is able to talk her down. Phelan tells Luke that Andy has disappeared. Luke decides to leave it be. Dev feels sorry for Cathy and asks her to fill in at the Corner Shop while Erica is visiting her mother, with additional shifts at the kebab shop. Michelle tries to kiss Robert but he recoils, refusing to take advantage. She's aggrieved that everyone is second-guessing her and admits that she hates Steve as he's able to hide his grief better than her. Not ready to face him yet, she gets Robert to take her to the chapel of rest and wait for it to open. Shona tells Brian that Roy needs a mate. Outside the chapel of rest, Michelle finds some peace and thanks Robert for being a friend. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Receptionist - Sally Womersley *Doctor - Christine Brennan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Casualty reception and bay *Moorlake & Son Funeral Directors - Grounds *Viaduct at Weatherfield Canal and surrounding area *Swing park *Bench by canal Notes *The viaduct scene where Michelle Connor contemplates suicide was recorded in the grounds of the Museum of Science and Industry, near the Quay Street studios. The scene of Michelle talking to Robert on a bench later in the episode was shot outside Coronation Street 's MediaCity studios on the south side of MediaCity UK, Salford, overlooking the Manchester Ship Canal. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The locals search for a missing Michelle, and when Robert finds her she leans in for a kiss; Phelan lies that Andy flooded the flat in an act of defiance before he left; and Nick and Peter blame themselves for Simon's injury. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,328,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes